


There’s A Shaky Thought In Us, I’ll Save It For Another Night

by allmilhouse



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: When Hank has to leave the stash house, he decides to crash with Barry





	There’s A Shaky Thought In Us, I’ll Save It For Another Night

_They kicked me out. Of my own stash house!_

Barry blinked at his phone. It must be serious because Hank didn’t use any emojis. He typed a quick, confused response and waited. Less than a minute later his phone buzzed again. 

_Cristobal! And fucking Esther. Look, I need a place to stay tonight. Can I come over?_

Barry froze. He hadn’t seen or heard from Hank in weeks now, at his request. He had a good thing going now with his class, and he couldn’t risk jeopardizing anything when he had made so much progress. Plus he had roommates now, for fuck’s sake. He paused. Roommates that usually played video games half the night. Loud, distracting games. They were self-absorbed actors, they probably wouldn’t even notice. 

Sighing, Barry replied with his address, and then flung his phone on the nightstand in frustration. He saw it light up a minute later, Hank replying with some Bitmoji involving a lot of hearts, but Barry didn’t open the message. 

He waited out the next twenty minutes listening to Jermaine clearly dominate at whatever the hell they were playing, and trying to stay calm. He saw the headlights outside, and got up to meet Hank at the door. Making a shushing motion, he waved Hank in and got him inside and down the hallway before anyone noticed. 

Hank sat down on Barry’s bed, looking very out of place. He must have had the same thought, because he glanced around, a little disappointed. “Barry, your room looks just like a hotel!”

He frowned. “What’s wrong with that?”

“It’s got no personality.” 

“I thought it suited me.”

Hank smiled sadly. “You may be stoic. You may be quiet as fuck. But you do have a personality.” 

Barry absorbed that, nodding awkwardly. He was still leaning against the closed door, and realized he was basically locking Hank in. “Hey, do you need anything? Dinner, or water, or a drink or something?” 

Hank shook his head. “No, I’m just tired. I can’t believe Cristobal kicked me out of my own home! It was very impolite.” 

Ignoring the stab of jealousy at hearing Hank talk about Cristobal, Barry went to join him on the bed. “So what happened?”

Hank sighed. “Cristobal thinks it will be good for everyone to go in with the Burmese mob. Even though we have a great thing going now! Why rock the boat by bringing in Esther and her terrible ideas?” 

“Have you told Cristobal how you felt?”

“I tried, but it’s hard. I want to look like a team player, you know?” Hank looked at him. “It’s been hard doing this alone. I’ve missed your support.”

Barry struggled to think of a time when he wholeheartedly supported Hank, or even offered an encouraging word. Hank has definitely played cheerleader for him before, pretty much constantly. But he rarely had anything positive to say about the energetic gangster. 

He felt guilty, and suddenly couldn’t meet Hank’s eyes. “Look, you’ll figure it out. You always do.” He frantically looked around the room, struggling to think of anything to say. “I mean, you were smart enough to outlive Goran, and turn his empire into something that worked for you. You can do it again, right?”

Finally turning back, Hank was looking at him with real admiration in his eyes. “You really think so? You, the coolest fucking assassin in the world, think I can do it?” 

“Uh...” 

Hank laughed. “Oh Barry, you never could take a compliment.” 

He likes the way Hank says his name, the way he sounds happy talking about him, even when it’s more of a criticism. He’d forgotten how good he felt around Hank. He felt like a real, live person, instead of someone just going through the motions. There’s no easy shortcuts to recovery, he’d read somewhere- hell, it was probably a book Hank gave him. But when he was around Hank, Barry wasn’t so sure. He definitely felt better, at least. 

Leaning forward, he hadn’t noticed how close they were sitting until Hank exhaled, so close to Barry’s face. Hank swallowed, and Barry watched the lines of his jaw. “Oh, fuck it,” he groaned, leaning in to kiss him. 

Hank squeaked in surprise, and Barry tried to pull back, thinking he had completely misread the situation. But Hank’s hands were cupping his face, holding him gently in place. Hank deepened the kiss, so soft and so tender. “I’ve really missed you,” he repeated. Barry didn’t know what to say, so he nodded again. A beat passed, and then Hank got up to leave. “All my shit is still in the car.”

“Wait!” Barry caught him by the wrist, and they both froze. He tried to look apologetic. “I don’t want my roommates to think I have someone over.” 

“I feel you,” Hank smiled. “It’s totally cool.”

Barry reluctantly let go and got up to rummage through his dresser. “Here’s a spare toothbrush. And a shirt you can wear. Sorry I don’t have any pants.”

“It’s cool.” Hank patted Barry’s arm as he took the items, and slipped out of the room, leaving Barry trapped alone with his thoughts. 

Thoughts about how much he missed Hank, how he didn’t totally hate the person he was around Hank, how good Hank looked coming back into the room, wearing only boxers and _his_ shirt. It was too big on him, but a possessive part of Barry’s mind appreciated it. Pure muscle memory got him through taking off his own shirt and pants, and he joined Hank in bed. 

Barry wrapped his arm around Hank, kissed his forehead, and settled in for the night, listening to Hank’s laughter fade into soft snores. “I missed you too, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fighting with three (3) aus rn but this little nonsense seemed to work so shrug emoji? Title from ‘Alright’ by the raa


End file.
